My Mother's A God!
by Snowdevil The Awesome
Summary: I was reading an awesome story were Percy's Loki's son and I really liked the idea so... Summary: Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. What if Sally is not who she says she is but part of Loki's soul. This is not good, for anyone.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading an awesome story were Percy's Loki's son and I really liked the idea so...**

Summary: Percy Jackson son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson. What if Sally is not who she says she is but part of Loki's soul. This is not good, for anyone.

Chapter 1: Sally Jackson.

My name is Sally Jackson

My life revolves around two things: My other half and my son.

Perseus Jackson is my pride and joy.

But I have a dark, dark secret.

Which brings me to my other half, Loki

Loki is the god of mischief.

I was created to cause mischief for the mortals.

Then I fell in love with a god,

My son, my joy,is no demigod but a god.

I wanted to tell him, but how do you tell the being that make's you want dance for joy every time he smile's at you.

How do you tell the only reason you hide from your other half, that everything he knows, and everything he learned was going to get even more dangerous and confusing.

He is the reason i hide from Loki, back then I would go back to Loki willingly, but now I can't leave my Percy.

I just hope that when he finds me he will be nice to Percy and love him the way I do.

Is that so much to ask?

:) :) :)

**Percy's POV**

I was getting ready to go home from camp. I was finally able to go home for the summer.

We were all done eating and waiting for Chiron to give his good luck speech.

He cleared his thought, but before he could speak a bolt of thunder hit the space in front of the stage.

Everyone kneeled down thinking it was Zeus, but quickly stood at what they saw. There were six people each looking ready for an attack.

The first one and clearly the leader was wearing the american colors and had a shield to match.

The second was big and green.

The third was a man in iron armor.

The fourth one was a man with a bow and looked ready to kill anyone who stepped to close to the woman next to him.

She looked like an assassin.

The one who clearly made the thunder, was holding a hammer and looked worried.

Chiron stepped forward "What do you want"

The man in the armor bent over to the guy in red, white and blue and whispered "That must have hurt coming out"

A lot of the campers had to stifle laughs.

Chiron looked insulted, but said nothing about the comment, "Why are you here" he said patiently.

The one with the hammer spoke "We are the avengers, I am Thor"

There were many gasp of shock.

On by one the told us there names

The man with the bow was now as Hawk Eye.

The woman was known as Black Widow.

The green guy was The Hulk.

Captain America was the man dressed in red, white and blue.

Iron Man was the guy in well Iron

Thor was the norse god of thunder.

"What do you want" Chiron asked again more demanding this time.

"We have come to protect a child from his father, my brother, Loki the god of mischief. We believe that he took a mortal form and had a child with one of the gods"

"Doesn't that mean that person is a god" someone asked

"Yes we have come to help him or her, we only know the mortal form Loki took, her name was Sally Jackson."

Percy froze as everyone looked at him.

"W-what?"

Before anyone could react, there was another shot of lighting, but this one was green, in front of Percy. Before he was gone there was a face in the lighting that was unmistakabley Loki's.

**A/N: Ok here it is. R&R. Please ;(**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so happy you guys love it! **

**Sorry about not updating, i was in the hospital for some personal reason's. and my older brother died, and it's been very stressful. Anyway...**

Chapter 2: What just happened!?

There was total silence as people tried to take in what just happen.

"What in the name of Hades just happen?" Nico yelled

"Call Fury and tell him Loki got the boy" Black Widow commanded

"Where's Percy!"Annabeth demanded.

"Your friend Percy has been taken by a very dangerous person, my brother, Loki."

"Well your brother is going to eat my boot!" someone shouted

"children!" Chiron shouted angry at the out burst.

When everyone was quite Thor continued "We need you to help us stop Loki"

"Like I said, Loki shall eat my boot"

"I take that as an agreement" Hawkeye commented.

"We can't take everyone so we shall only take 3 that are close to him"

Annabeth, Nico, and Thalia stepped forward, no one argued.

"Let's go"

With that they were brought to the ship.

:) :) :)

Meanwhile

Percy awoke with a painful headache.

He quickly took in his surroundings, it looked like a bed room, munis that there was bars on the windows and instead of a door there was a gate.

He gasp as everything came back to him.

Before I could totally freak out I heard a soothing voice

"Percy, calm down" it was oddly unfamiliar yet familiar at the same time.

"Mom?"

"Sorta, Percy it's me but I was never really _me_"

"Mom, why can't I see you? Please tell me what that guy said at camp was a lie!"

"I'm sorry I can't do that." she/he really did sound sorry.

"So my mom's a boy?" I said sitting down heavily on the bed.

"Yes and no, you really wouldn't understand"

"Ok"

Then a man just appeared in the room, He had jet black hair green eyes, full of trickery. He wore a green robe with golden trim and held a stick with a blue orb or cube in it.

He looked like me.

When he looked at me it felt weird like the way my mom would look at me, but...it's a guy

"What should I call you?"

"You can call me mom or Loki, it's your choice"

Before I could reply the room shook.

"What's going on!?"

"Percy, you need to come with me!"

I looked at his outstreached hand and looked at the roof, then I took his hand.

Then the room was empty leaving nothing but a cold chill in the room...

**A/N: Enjoy! Like I said sooorry I didn't update. it's just been really hard at home, and this storm didn't help onebit! I just got my power back. So here you go! **


End file.
